Un mal día
by poketat
Summary: Actividad del foro: "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos". Ren queda con su hijo, solos en Japón. Tras algunos inconvenientes, llega a la pensión, pero el único que se encontraba allí era Horohoro. ¿Qué sucedará?


**Capítulo I**

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Te estuve ayudando, ¿no? ¿Realmente crees que merezco este trato? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa delas cosas que te sucedieron!

-...

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

El joven vio a su interlocutor tomar aire y largarlo pesadamente. Quería golpearlo pero no podía. Estaba enojado, sí, pero no podía ir allí y darle una merecida paliza. Había algo que se lo impedía. A pesar de estar dolido, había algo que se lo impedía. Maldición, se soponía que eran amigos, entonces por qué demonios lo trataba así. Era injusto. Y más injusto fue cuando, aún sin responderle, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo parado en el medio de la sala, como un tonto.

**::...:::::...:::...:::**

Se fue directo a su habitación y se recostó boca arriba. Mientras miraba las formas que formaban las manchas de la madera del techo, pensaba en lo que había sucedido ese día. Parecía increíble que en un solo día hubiesen sucedido tantas cosas, ¿tanta mala suerte? Pero lo peor de todo era esta situación. Jamás creyó encontrarse en un problema así. Reconocía que había tenido una mala actitud, todo lo que le decía su amigo era verdad, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Sería que los demás delegaban demasiado en él por esa actutud prepotente que siempre tenía? Primero estaba Jeanne, que se quedaba en Francia cómodamente y lo mandaba a él a China a hacer todos los trámites familiares. Sabía que odiaba a su familia; sabía que odiaba encargarse de esos asuntos y sabía que jamás le pediría ayuda a ella, pero que no se negaría si ella le ofreciese compañía. Adempas, no solo lo había enviado a él, sino que además le había pedido que se llevase a Men, "así tu familia lo ve un poco, ¿no te parece?". Esas habían sido sus palabras. Luego, su hermana, que también lo confundió con un cartero y lo mando a la pensión de los Asakura a llevar más papeleo. Entonces él era el idiota que andaba de aquí para allá, ocupándose de todo, con un niño de un año como compañía. No renegaba de Men, adoraba su compañía y, en lo que iba del día, hubiese golpeado a varias personas de no ser por él. Pero la actitud de su esposa sí lo molestaba, viajar con Men era realmente complicado.

Ahora estaba en Japón, acostado sobre un futón son hijo durmiendo al lado y, a pesar de tener sueño, no podía dormir. Tampoco podía salir de su alcoba, eso significaba tener que enfrentarse a Horokeu. Y eso era algo imposible para él, sabía que tenía razón, él no tenía la culpa de su mal día ni de las actitudes de su familia y, sin embargo, fue con él con quien desquitó toda esa bronca. Pero no podía salir y pedirle perdón. Simplemente, no podía. Suspiró. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, después de todo? Siempre discutía con Horohoro y siempre seguían conservando la amistad a pesar de eso. Aunque, esta vez el muchacho se veía realmente enojado... no, era algo más que eso... No estaba enojado, estaba dolido. Suspiró de nuevo. Lo que necesitaba ahora era relajarse, después de ese largo día. Luego pensaría en qué e slo que iba a hacer con el muchacho, si es que había algo para hacer. Lo último que vio antes de caer dormido, fue a las nubes moviéndose, dejando a la luna visible.

**Continuará.**

Hola! Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de la actividad del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos", propuesta por BFDragon. La situación era: Ren queda en Japón a cargo de Men, solo, y después de tener un mal día, Horo lo ayuda. Como verán, me tomé unas varias libertades, que espero que no molesten a nadie, y menos a quien me pidió el fic n_n Los próximos capítulos serán flashbacks y en el último se concluirá la secuancia de este capítulo, se entiende?

Pensaba hacer un yaoi muy leve, pero acá es donde tengo que pedir opiniones xD Quiero aclarr que jamás escribií un yaoi y que, francamente, leí pocos, pero bueno, ahora me pintó. Espero que les guste u.u


End file.
